


Infirmary, The

by sffan



Series: Tour of Duty [5]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: PWP - Moving on to the infirmary.





	Infirmary, The

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: February 7, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

I hear Jayne's heavy footsteps behind me, but I pretend I don't and continue my inventory of medical supplies. He presses his lips to my neck and begins massaging my back, running his strong fingers up and down on either side of my spine. I lean into his touch and close my eyes. 

"Hmmm. Feels good," I say. 

He slides his hands down my back to my hips and turns me around. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his head down for a long, slow, wet kiss. Jayne moves his hands along my bottom, grips it and pulls me up and into his body as he straightens. I wrap my legs around his hips and pull myself closer to him. He holds my ass with one hand and slides his other up my back to my hair. He tangles his hand in it, pulls on it, and arches my neck back so that he can lick it. 

"Missed you," he says against my neck. He's been off ship for nearly a week. 

I tighten my hold on him and push myself into his growing erection. "I can tell." I rub the back of his head, the soft short hairs of his brush-cut tickling my palm. He raises his head and looks at me. I kiss him hard and then take his bottom lip between my teeth and pull gently. I let it go and say in a husky voice, "I missed you too." 

I unwrap my legs and he lowers me to the floor. I lead him over to the examining table. 

"Pants off," I order and start working on my own. He looks at me and grins. Soon we're both naked from the waist down. Jayne hops up onto the table and lies back. I press a button and the table lowers nearly to the floor. I get on, straddling Jayne. I lean forward and his arms come around me and he pulls me into a kiss. His tongue is hot, wet, and demanding as it ravishes my mouth. I pull the now ever-present tube out of my pocket, squirt some of the slick substance onto my fingers, reach back, and prepare myself quickly. Watching me with dark, lust filled eyes, Jayne strokes my cock with a finger and I moan. As I reach for his erection to slick it up, he begins to run his thumb over the head of my dick, spreading the pre-come across the hot pulsing flesh. I groan softly and my hips twitch forward into his touch. I align myself and start to sit back onto Jayne's cock. He puts his hands on my hips and makes circles on the sensitive skin with his thumbs. His touch is light and teasing, and it sends little waves of heat straight to my balls. 

I go ever so slowly, looking him in the eye, an evil grin on my face. I press my hands against Jayne's hips, preventing him from thrusting up. He groans and twists. I stop lowering myself and clench my muscles tightly around the head of his cock. He gasps. His hands tighten on my hips, fingers digging deep. 

"Oh fuck, Simon. You bastard!" He cries and tries to pull me down. I tighten my muscles again and he stops when I start to clench and unclench in a steady rhythm. His back arches and he begins to moan. I continue my slow glide down his slick member and when my bottom is firmly pressed against his hipbones, I start to rotate my hips in an undulating motion. Jayne groans deep in his throat, almost growling. 

I lean forward and hit a few more buttons on the side of the examining table and back comes up, pushing Jayne's body forward into mine, trapping my throbbing cock between us - the pressure against it making me groan. I grab the edge of the table on either side of Jayne's head and I press my lips to his. Our kiss intensifies almost immediately. Tongues and lips meet and press together as we try to consume each other. Jayne slides his hands around to cup my ass and we both begin to move. 

We set up a pounding tempo and we soon have to break the kiss as we gasp for air. Jayne rests his head against my shoulder and pants. I arch my back and adjust my angle so that my prostate is getting thoroughly pounded and my cock is getting rubbed between our bodies. Sharp spikes of intense pleasure pierce me as the rough friction of our clothes on my cock and Jayne's hard, hot dick pounding deep into my body sends me over the edge of sense. I writhe and moan, digging my hands deep into the edge of the examination table as I bounce myself on Jayne's cock. As I increase our tempo, Jayne begins to moan nearly nonstop. Our voices fill the room and echo back at us. I hear a weird strangled sound behind me and turn my head quickly and see Mal, his face going from white to a searing red in a matter of seconds. Jayne hasn't noticed my distraction and he starts to pull me down harder onto his thrusts. 

Between gasps for air I say nonchalantly, "C...could you c...come b..ack later, C...Captain? W...we're kinda b...busy r...right now." Jayne lifts his head at the sound of my voice and just looks at Mal over my shoulder. Mal swallows hard and without word, he practically flees the infirmary. 

Jayne and I look at each other and start to giggle. My giggle turns into a sharp gasp when Jayne resumes thrusting, redoubling his efforts. Jayne pushes deep and hard and I shove myself back onto him. Using his feet to support him, Jayne lifts his ass off the table and thrusts up even deeper. Our bodies slap together harder and harder. Soon, I'm breathing in short, sharp pants that get closer and closer together and higher and higher in pitch as my orgasm builds. 

"Oh, god, Jayne, yes!" I cry out as I come, my whole body jerking and quivering, a large wet spot growing between us where my cock is pressed against our bodies. My body clenching around him sets off Jayne's own orgasm. He pulls me down hard, and comes deep inside me as he cries out my name. 

Panting and gasping, we hold each other, exchanging soft, light kisses as we catch our breath. Jayne strokes my back gently and then starts to laugh. 

"Did ya see the expression on his face? Thought he was gonna shit himself." 

"Me too," I say and start to snicker. I collapse against Jayne's chest and he holds me tight as we laugh. 

Dreading the inevitable lecture, Jayne and I stay in the infirmary, cuddling on the examination table, until dinner. 


End file.
